


Anticipation

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [35]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod can't wait for Dave to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

Jarrod tried not to fidget, but he was having a hard time concentrating on the case file he was reviewing. The telegram said Dave would be returning sometime that evening and it was difficult to ignore the pressure on his groin. Before his lover left to visit his son they’d indulged in hot, wild sex the entire night and when they were done, Dave slid the smooth metal cage over Jarrod’s cock and locked it in tight.

Jarrod squirmed uncomfortably at the arousing memory, but truth was he’d spent an inordinate amount of time in front of the mirror staring at his confined member. He liked the way it looked, liked the way it felt and the idea that only Dave held the key to his pleasure just made it better.

But two weeks was a long time and Jarrod’s cock pressed insistently against its prison in anticipation of Dave's return. Not that he thought Dave would unlock the cage right away; no, his lover liked to tease and that made the anticipation sweeter.

Jarrod tried to read some more but finally gave up. Something could have happened to delay the stage and if that was the case, it was equal odds whether Dave got home that night or the next day. Sighing, he closed the folder, turned down the lamp and retired to the bedroom. He stripped for bed and couldn’t resist taking a look in the mirror. His cock bulged slightly around the polished steel and Jarrod couldn’t resist running his hand over it, teasing the ring and the flesh he could reach until the frustration was too much. Groaning, he tried to ignore the ache in his balls as he crawled into bed and hoped he’d be able to sleep.

But then he heard a key in the lock. Heartbeat quickening, Jarrod turned the lamp back up and sat provocatively against the headboard. Maybe he’d be able to sleep after all. Eventually. 

Dave’s expression when he entered the room didn’t disappoint. “You didn’t have to wait up for me, lover,” the sheriff drawled as he unbuckled his gunbelt and hung it over a chair.

Jarrod chuckled. “What, you think I had a choice?”

Dave eyed Jarrod’s caged cock hungrily and Jarrod felt the painful pressure as it tried to swell. “Nope, reckon not,” he agreed. It didn’t take long for him to strip off his clothes and Jarrod barely got a good look at his naked form before Dave was over top of him, kissing him hungrily. “Missed you.”

Jarrod moaned into Dave’s mouth and bucked his hips up to push against his lover’s groin. “Missed you too,” he finally got out.

“Did you miss this as well?” Dave pulled gently on Jarrod’s trapped penis, causing Jarrod’s breath to catch in his throat.

“You have no idea.”

Dave kissed his way down Jarrod’s chest. His tongue snaked in between the bars of the cage and Jarrod’s balls tightened painfully when Dave licked his needy flesh. “I missed it too.” Reaching into the nightstand drawer, Dave pulled out a bottle of oil. He poured a generous amount on his hand and coated Jarrod’s cock. “And since I have the key, I get it first.”

Jarrod had no idea what Dave was up to when he turned around, but he wasn’t going to complain about the view he got of his lover’s firm ass. Then Dave reached back, grabbed Jarrod’s cock and Jarrod was completely shocked when Dave slowly pushed himself onto his steel-encased organ.

“I’m going to fuck myself on it, Jarrod,” Dave told him huskily. “And I want you to watch, even though I bet you can’t really feel it.”

Jarrod watched breathlessly as the shiny metal disappeared into his lover. It was strange; he could feel the heat of Dave’s ass but couldn’t feel the tightness he knew had to be surrounding him. The heavy metal pushed and pulled on his cock as Dave rode him and Jarrod trembled as his body demanded to do what it was made to, for blood to swell his cock and to release the seed that was building almost painfully behind his balls.

Dave adjusted his angle and let out a loud groan. “Fuck, that’s incredible.” He pushed back against Jarrod and Jarrod snaked his hand around Dave’s waist to grab his lover’s cock. He wanted to get Dave off as quickly as he could, not only because he loved to please him, but also because the sooner Dave was satisfied, the sooner he'd free Jarrod’s cock and give him the release he so desperately needed.

“Oh, god, Jarrod,” Dave gasped. He forced himself down hard on Jarrod’s cock and Jarrod’s hand was soon coated with Dave’s release. Dave slowly moved off, turned around and kissed Jarrod deeply. “Now that was worth waiting for.”

Then Jarrod was shocked when Dave immediately rolled over. “Goodnight, Jarrod.”

“Dave…” Jarrod’s balls felt like they were going to explode. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Thanks for reminding me, lover.” Jarrod held his breath in anticipation as Dave turned back over, but his lover just reached his arm over Jarrod, turned down the lamp and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “ 'Night.”

Jarrod didn’t miss the wicked gleam in Dave’s eyes. Dave knew exactly what he was doing and in spite of the gnawing ache in his belly, Jarrod loved him for it. But he couldn’t stop a frustrated sigh as he tried to get comfortable. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
